In a White Box
by Myumigirlisdeviant
Summary: In the Minds of the patients in Heuco Mundo Asylm. Let us delve in the minds of the patients of Heuco Mundo Let's find out waht dwells in those chaotic brains; but be careful you might end up here to
1. At Hueco Mundo Asylum

Insanity in A White box

Rated: M for reason so obvious

Warning: This contains Blood, gore, character death, bad grammar, (not a yaoi) Self-mutilation, abuse, ideologically sensitive material

A/N: I plan to make a yaoi version of this later after I finish this baby here :D.

Myumi: So how do you think this will turn out?

Wolfbane: good

Shiro: I'm in it ain't I

Myumi: Yes you are

Shiro: fantastic

Chapter 1

_Hichigo Shirosaki_

Me and my twin have been here at this asylum for at least three months now. Ichigo has been of course paranioed lately about some voice in his head. I tell him it's nothing to worry about. He's worse off then me. Our "dear" father had left us here to rot. Our younger twin sisters a scared of us and the people we call freinds abandoned us.

Is there no one here we can trust. Ichigo, I can trust Ichigo and he can trust me, maybe even the voice in his head. I think he said the voice name was Tensa or somethin. I was to busy cuttin the wall. Our neighbor Stark, was put in here a couple of days before us and was qiuck to tell us the rules. I was told that the punish by delivering electrical shocks to ya and or the strap you in a chair in a empty room alone. I find the entire thing funny, Ichigo on the other hand wailed when he heard it. He wasn't happy about that at all.

Me and Ichi meet a fellow with blue hair. I think his name was Grimmjow. He pesters Ichi and annoys me.I swear it I will kill that bastard. Then there is Aizen, now he ain't on eof the luntics here like me or Ichi. He is some sorta pyschology doctor, he is also annoying. Aizen taken an intrest in my twin. That bothers me, Aizen's up ta' no good.

_Ichigo Kurosaki_

Walls, they're all white. So annoyingly white! I want to leave them. Maybe smear them with some color, like red, it's such a pretty color. I want the wall to be red. I will tell Shiro, He'll help me like he always does. He is such a nice brother. Maybe Tensa will to. Tensa is the voice in my head. Not very talkitive, Tensa is quiet most the time. There are other voices to but he is the loudest and the nicest. I told Stark about the voices and he laughed and told me about his his was a girl. Her name is lillinete. I wounder if that means Stark is actually a women. I ask him or her later about that


	2. In A Dark Room

WARNING: Beware there is self-mutilaton, abuse of characters blood gore and supernatural occurances. and more

A/N: As before I migh make a yaoi out of this if it is possible, beware if I do it wll be my first yaoi fanfiction and just the thought of t makes me wanna *nosebleeding* erm forget it...

Wolfbane: You got people already askin ya to upload this story, SO hurry

Myumi: Shut up and stop nagging you old twit

Wolfbane: Hey I am not old!

Nightshade: Meh, your older then you look

Myumi: Yeah mister demon!

Wolfbane: you are lucky your not a man

Myumi: Why is that

Nightshade: Don't worry about it.

Another A/N: Read with caution people. Oh and No Flamers please I really don't want to listen to your whining. I do except Review though and Tell me if you spot any mistakes in the story please I don't have a beta for this so meh. Enjoy and read with Caution and if you like this story add it to your alerts and your favorites and of course comment comment comment comment!

WARNING 2: I want to make this clear I am putting OCs (original Charaters) in this story got it! I am only puting a few in here beaucuse i think it will make it interesting. If your woundering if the Characters are Mary sue or anything along the lines of that they are not! I took every character in the story and took a test for them and I was pretty damn happy with the results.

Chapter 2: Dark Room

I hate this place the lights are off always. The light burns my eyes I hiss when it is on I cry when it's off. I love, no I hate the light. Ichigo my new friend says light's are fantastic the are wounderful, I disagree, They are terriable ugly, no pretty. I hate love them beacuse they are prettier then me. I want to be pretty like everyone else. Can't anyone see that?

"Rukia, it's time for dinner are you going to come to the dining hall this time?" I hear Ichigo's voice. I grin like I always do when he come to get me.

"Yes I am." I answer him getting up trying to get to the door. I stop short when I trip over the chain of my room mate. "Nel, would you mind moving your chains out of my way so I can get to Ichigo?" I ask her, she seems to brighten up at the mention of his name.

"Itsygo is here tell him to come in I want to speak with Itsygo!" She gripps my leg and starts to laugh uncontrolbly."I wanna see Itsygo ha,ha I wanna see him so bad!" She starts growling at me.

"GET OFF ME!" I hate it when people touch me! I hate it! I can's Stand the touching it's so nasty. Why do these filthy low life keep touching me! Only Ichigo can touch me and of course also the one who put me in here my brother Byakuya.

(time to kick the story off)

The halls of Hueco Mundo.

RANDY S. JOHNSON

The Dreary halls of Hueco Mundo or known better to the patients as Halls of Hogyoku. I am Randy Smith Johnson one of the many counslers for this mental insitute. I work Directly under Urahara Kisuke. He's an odd man but a respectable one to be honest. Aizen Sosuke one of the other mental counslers here, my least favorite. Is also my other boss I also work directly under him; then there is Miyuri, he is head of the Research and Devolpment Department or R.D.D. In other words trouble. I have many times tried to avoid running into the man, but it seems I am out of luck when it comes to him. I also work in that department too -sadly. I am a proud man working here at Hueco Mundo but I get this feeling something bigger is going on behind these walls.


	3. Plate Full Of Misery

**Title: In A White Box**

**Rating: M *for reasons you may already know***

**A/N: I Will say this now I do have a thing for Yaoi (man on man relationships) and I also enjoy a good sex scene, but with the thought of taking off anything with smutty scenes. I can't risk getting kicked off a so enjoy this lovely non-yaoi non-yuri and non-hetero story! That's right this story will have no pairings what so ever! I just have this feeling that if I did the flamers will come out of their danky little holes and try to ruin my day. On a lighter more weirder note, If you have some thing against insainity well too bad this is made only for me and the people who like this f**ked up shit ((and yes I totally support insanity It will make you understand the meaning of life.**

**Wolfbane: She only says thi because she is insane...))Soooo Sorry for not updating soon enough.. it's been a long week and I haven't been hanging out with my friend as I should...((I blame this all on you Zack, Zach or however you spell your name :I, yeah if your reading this I blame all my laziness on you~!)) R&R Please It will feed my soul... I mean the black abyss I call a heart..I mean my motivation; yeah that's what I meant motivation... **

**WARNING: Cursing, religion related topics, the devil and anything that involves him. Um supernatural occurances OC's( you'll love them I promise) Lots of mistakes lot and lots of them...Self-mutalation, Abuse, cursing bad jokes um what else...whatever you get the point...**

**Me: yeah yeah I know I pulled a Stark and a Shikamaru...*sighs and rubs back of head sheepishly***

**Wolfbane: Pick up the slack girl *smacks me in the back of my head***

**Me: hey~ That hurt**

**Coyote: *walks in* OF course it did your only human**

**Me: *Punches Coyote in the gut* Shuddap~! Don't remind me!**

**Coyote: Urk*falls over clutching his stomach***

**Wolfbane: She Does not own a thing if she did we all would be doomed.**

**Me: I do own only the plot, my overactive and dangerous imagination and all OCs((and again you will love my ocs))**

**Nightshade: All Rights to the bleach belong to Tite Kubo and who ever else claims it...**

**Me: when did you get here**

**Nightshade: *ninja poof***

**Me: Okay...On with The Story~**

Chapter Three: Plate Full Of Misery

RETA M. ASTERBERG

"The Patients of Hueco Mundo Asylum are strange cases indeed" explained to me as he prepared some test and physicals. He handed me a clipboard and a pin."Here take notes with this, you'll need them. They seem to have developed some strange abilites, of course Some of them have no abilites at all and are just strange." I nodded and started to jot down some of he things he was saying. To be honest, not only were the patient strange so was he. I may have just started a few days ago but there are some things that seem to run deeper in this facility and I plan on finding out what.

"So you mean to tell me that the patients have developed strange powers here." I asked while tucking the pen behind ear, and frowning "That is scientificlly impossible." I ran a finger through my hair and looked at Straight in the face.

"Sciencetificly yes, Supernatural no. Me and th rest of the other scientist in the Research and Devolopement Department, believe that what is going on is all supernatural and possible happening due to turning event's that are happening now in the bible. Look for yourself." He pulls out a white book out of the top drawer of the desk and handed to me before turning back to the screen lookin gover some of the recent data they must have collected." A few of the Patients show more power then the rest of them like patient number six, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. actually Patients one through ten show great amounts of power; but both patient zeros show a tremendous amount as well. Shiro one of the Zero's has more then his twin Ichigo the other Zero." I wrote down a few things and stopped and looked at him.

"Why are both twins Zero why just call one zero and the other one?" I asked placing the pin on the clipboard. "It would make more sense wouldn't it?" Mayuri shake his head no and explains it to me.

"Ichigo is not as strong as the patient one but he is not weak either. When he is with Hichigo not only does Shiro gain power but it seem as if Getsuga does to when he is close to Ichigo. It seems that in all Ichigo kurosaki gives power off to them like and electrical socket gives power to a lamp." Dr. Mayuri pulls up several documents and fills the surrounding sceens with data of the patients. "Here look at these. Ichigo can use the power he gives of but of course none of the patients know about the powers."

I skimmed the files and stopped in front of Rukia Kuchiki's file and looked at a few of the documents in the file. "What is Rukia's reason for being here?" I asked pulling up a few records. "She seems to stick around Ichigo alot."

"Ah~ patient 132 Rukia, she seems to have taken a liking to Ichigo but not his brother and Getsuga. She has her own powers to but not as strong as the top ten and the zeros. Rukia's power is refined and so is her cell mate Nelliel Tu Oderschvank, well to be honest. Nelliel's power come'd out in short burst and when the power is in use she seems to gain so sanity and after that short burst is gone she reverts back to demented child like behavior and has no memoray of anything she did in that short burst of energy." I nodded in understanding.

"What about the Doctors are they affected also and will I and the others be affected to?" I was hoping to get an answer but Nemu came in and told me that Aizen Sosuke Requested me in testing facility immedately. I nodde and followed Nemu out of the room closing the door behind me.

DR. MAYURI

_ Hm what an interesting woman she seems to be catching on quick. _I grinned when I looked a the file she seemed to have over looked for Rukia Kuchika and for Nelliel, actully all of them. The files of the patients I had pulled up had some sort of spirit residing in there body, Ichigo was a special case his spirits were literally living outside his body. Shiro his "twin" was some how born like a normal baby would; but it is pretty obivous he is not human. Getsuga must have some how seperated from Ichigo at one point in time when they were young. That of course would explain why Getsuga has no memory of meeting them at all; but from the way he is drawen to Ichigo and from what he tells us he has some sort of connection with Ichigo.

"You know it wasn't a good idea to tell Reta about all of this." I turned to see one of the Heads of The Research and Development department walk into the room. "A few of the doctors here are starting to get restless and are trying to dig. We can not have them know what is going on just yet." I watched as Urahara Kisuke pick through some of the files on the table. "That would just make a big mess of things."

"They are going to find out sooner or later and i was not going to release and crucial information to her. I was however going to tell her what to expect working here meant, but it does surprise me is that she has not caught on to the powers some of us doctors have and a few of the other workers here." He shut the file he was looking at and tilted his hat back and looked at me.

"She will eventually and will probably put herself and a few other's in danger. and we don't want that now do we." He tucked the file he was looking at under his arm adn urned to leave.

"What are you going to do about Sosuke and Gin, hm?" Kisuke stopped at the door and looked at me. and smirked slightly.

"I'll handel him when the time comes and I'll also handel Gin too." I frowned at him and told him to leave. "Mayuri, I want you to do something for me. When Ichigo, Shiro and Getsga mainly Getsuga, get what's catching on I want you to only tell Getsuga what is going on. I have a feeling he put himself in here on purpose." I looked at Kisuka oddly.

"I don't expect Ichigo to catch on his mind is wreck, but what about Hichigo he seems to know what is going on as much as Getsuga." I deadpanned placing my hand on the desk behind me.

"I want you to only tell Getsuga, he is the only one who you have frequant contact with and also Getsuga is not a homicidal manic." He chuckled at the last bit. "but whatevr you do do. Not. Tell. Ichigo." I nodded in understanding and he took his leave. _What are you planning Kisuke? And how will this end?_

**A/N: WOOT! I finished Chapter 3 and this time it is a little longer then the first two~ And on top of that it actually getting into the plot and is not some mindless drabble~ I tried to keep Kisuke and Mayuri In character as much as Possible! Tell me how I did. Oh and I want to warn you for upcoming chapters. There might be a slight show of some yaoi and yuri and a litlle het. to be honest it really can't b avoided with this type of story and don't worry it's nothing bad and heavy just some little bitty and trust me you will barely notice (If you do notice count how many times you see a yuri and a yaoi scenc and the closet one to how many there was I will right a free fanfiction [it will be a one-shot though] of anything they want yaoi yuri het or just a comedy anything and you can even have you own oc's if you want just pm me or leave a review and viola~ ((Oh and Zack you will not participate in this little contest. I know where you live [literally] and I will murder you in you sleep.)) So R&R People)) R&R and all flamers will be denied and if your just being rude and assh*le like I swear if I am able to report you I will do so~**


	4. THe Hallways Speak

**Title: In A White Box**

**Rating: M *for reasons you may already know***

**A/N: I am still being as awesome as ever like I was born to play!**

**Wolfbane: Shut up and continue**

**Myumi: Fine, party pooper... Well as I was saying before I was rudely interuppted [wolfbane: Hey!] Well I am so ready to get this story on the road, I am going to add the supernatural stuff now! Like Ghost, strange disappearences, and the religon stuff too [sorry if I get some stuff wrong with this and all I have no knowledge of what is in the bible.] I am positive 99% of the stuff in this story is accurate okay, I will do extensive research for this specific story~ [[As for the fanfiction request I will do that when I hit the thirteenth chapter.]] If you want me to add any supernatural thing of your own creation to this story tell me in the review I read all my reviews and I will responed back as soon as possible so R&R [I do not except flamers at all I will report anyone who is just plain mean or rude count on it [[ and if you don't mean to come off rude message me please]] Okay i am done ranting] Have fun~**

**WARNING: I put this in big bold letters for you (hell I even underlined it). If you are not comfortable with religon related topics do not read please. There is mention of the devil, self-mutalation, abuse, possible character death (i'll ask which character you want to die review), psychological torture, nudity(yes there is) Yaoi, yuri, het, (not relationship wise just there to make it interesting), Blood, gore, dissection, brutal murder, insane!Ichigo, Insane!Rukia, Insane!Chad, Insane!etc, non-descript rape(maybe depends on where this goes), OCs (I promise you'll love them except for three), Pain and suffering, death, supernatural occurances, um...there is a lot more but I can't think of any right now..((this is a list of things that could possible happen in this story))[NightShade: am I the only one who thinks this reminds them of Deadman Wonderland?/Me: maybe not] **

**A/N:Oh and one more thing I am holding a contest for this story! :Refer to Chapter 3 ((Plate Full Of Misery)): Oh and I want you to create a new character for this story 'kay I will need a full bio of them and I will select the top three for this story~ They can not be mary sue meaning no special powers (special ability like somehting that deals with their profession sure)! but~ they must specialize in one of these three categorys: Technology, Research, Or Psychology (or psychological Therapy) I will not kill them without your permission~ They can not be children! ((I will probably take one hacker with some sorta special ability)) I hope you do this for me read and Enjoy. On with the Story~**

**Chapter 4: The Hallways Speak**

**STARK COYOTE**

I as always was sleeping during lunch. Ichigo and Shiro usually brings it to me, they always got me the same thing, mabu tofu. The voice in my head says it should wake me up because of how spicey it was. I of course did my best to ignore her and sleep. Most of the therapist think I am a special case. Always sleeping and talking to myself and things exploding across from me when I get irritated. I tell them it's Lilynette but they don't believe me. That annoying doctor Szayel Aporro Grantz**, **wants to do some test on me but when he does every time, Lilynette growls and then everyone in the room seems to take on a weight on their shoulders except for getsuga and Shiro, Ichigo looks like he is about to cry and thats when Lily stops. I guess she took a liking to Ichigo. She calls him Strawberry-chan or things along the line's of that. Occasionally she'll manifest when we are alone and just talk to me. She tells me what she wants to do when the world can know about them. I of coursed asked her who them was. She just places her hands on her hips and says the zanpaktou; whatever the hell that is. What intrest me the most is the hallways. They talk sometimes more like chatter consently and it goes on for days on end some of the other patients can hear it too. I think a few of the other doctors can also. Sometimes weird monster like ghost come through the walls but they always have hole in their there's the normal ghost they have chains on their chest. The chain seems to shorten over a time period, Lilynette tells me not to worry like now, _tch sure thing voice. _

_**"What you don't believe me Stark? I know more about this then you do." **_Lilynette growls in my head, I sigh and rub my eyes and look up at the ceiling.

"I never said I did not believe you, and I believe you do have more knowledge on this then I do. I only thought that because I don't care." I explained ot her. Lilynette growled and sent a mental picture of her punchng my brain. I frowned and felt a slight pain in my head. "Stop that, it's annoying and I am trying to sleep think." She growls again and starts to yell and I flinch slightly.

_**"You have to Care! It's all true!" **_Lilynette shakes her mental fist at me. I frown and then chuckle slightly at her childish personality and shook my head closing my eyes. _**"Whats so funny!" **_She yells a little louder at me, I flinch and lay my arm across my face and laugh loudly.

"Your wrong Lilynette, and you know it. I don't have to care for it to be true and you know that." I grin when she mentally pouts at me. "If the world ran on how people cared. every living thing on this planet would be dead. It's how things work. In order for me to care I would have to put some thought into it, but being they way I am I will not put any thought into it at all." Lilynette hisses at me and recides back into her little corner of my mind but, she tells me one last thing.

_**"Oh yeah, That little thing that happens when you get irritated, it's not me it's you. So it's your fault that Strawberry-chan gets hurt not mine. I only do what you want. You posses power beyond what you know and those very powers will hurt the ones you care about most." **_I remained quiet until I heard a knock at my door. I looked at it for a bit thinking if I should responed to the person outside. The person knocked harder and then there was a slight bit of bickering outside.

"Shiro, Getsuga, don't! What if Starks alseep, we don't want to wake him up!" I hear Ichigo shout and I smile slightly thinking it must be dinner then if Shiro was banging on my door. I hear Shiro grunt before shouting.

"What was that for Bitch!" I assume he is yelling at Rukia and chuckle quietly. Reminds me of Lilynette.

"Yeah Stark might be asleep Shiro and you too Getsuga!" I hear Getsuga chuckle and Rukia shout a bit more. I then hear my door open and I look to see Ichigo peeking in. He looks around my dimly lit room and spots me.

"Are you awake Stark?" I hear Ichi ask me quietly and I lay there a bit as he waits to see if I responed. I of course lay there waiting to see if he says anything else. "Night then, I doubt you can hear me."

"I'm awake Ichigo, Just a little tired." I yawned standing up a bit and scratch the back of my head and walk over to him and he smiles brightly at me. It make me wonder how did someone as inoccent as him become so insane to end up in a place like this. I must have stood there to long because Ichigo grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. As soon as he did that I see Shiro's fist coming at my face, I dodged of course and walk past him towing Ichigo along with me. "You have to be quicker then that Shiro." I hear Hichigo yell at me and Rukia smack him in the arm. Then Getsuga who must have been trailing behind me and Ichigo pulls Ichigo's hand out of my grasp and into his."Jealous, Getsuga?" He chuckles at me and pat's Ichigo's head.

"Not in the least Stark, his hands are warmer then mine." I chuckle at that and look at the ceiling and frown. "I bet your woundering why we are considered crazy and dangerous to the world when we could have such a normal time like this?" I look at him and nod slightly.

"I want to say it's not fair but if I do I might snap and kill someone." I tell him, Getsuga laughs slightly at my statement. Ichigo looks at us with a confused expression. "Don't worry about it Ichigo we're just talking about killing." He grins at us and starts to talk about something someone told him once. I slightly listened but my mind keep going back to what Lilynette told me.

"Is something bothering you Stark?" I look to see Rukia staring at me with a frown. I shake my had no and just frown.

"Just thinking about something someone told me." I told her, I then could feel the stare of Getsuga looking at me. I looked at him to only see a frown. I assume he knows what I am thinking about. That makes me wounder how much does Getsuga know?

**IN THE RESEARCH TESTING FACILITY (THIRD POV)**

There was a series of screams emitting from the testing facility and Aizen Sosuke loved it. Those screams signified his power and his vast knowledge. Now I bet your wondering why is not Aizen a patient of Heuco Mundo. Well there's a simple explanation for that. Aizen had superb skills of trickery and a cunning mind to go with it. He had also gotten rid of anyone who dared queston his sanity or his intellegence. Gin Ichimaru his faithful pawn was his dog. Gin would torture anyone and everyone he wanted. Gin would murder anything and everything that got in Aizen's way. Gin would massacure a town for Aizen's amusement. If asked by Aizen Gin would rape anyone he requested to be raped. Aizen and Gin were an inseperable duo. An inseperable dou of chaos. One thought he was God the other was his faithful follower. Aizen had many followers and many enemies. Aizen even has a target. Ichigo Kurosaki, the boy who never grew up. He heard the story and thought it was fascinating to hear. Oh he loved to tell it and loved to dream about how it probaly went.

**~~FLASH BACK~~**

_"Kisuke I was woundering why is patient's zero so, young personality wise and the other is so much more mature?" Aizen asked setting down a glass of water. Kisuke looked at him and frowned. "I know you know this, you told me yourself that you were a friend of their dad, almot like a second father to them." Kisuke sighed and set down his tea cup and looked at him._

_"Both Ichigo and Shiro Kurosaki are twins. Ichigo the oldest of the two has witnessed his own mothers death. Not only did it tramatize him but it keep his personality from maturing." Kisuke explained to Aizen adjusting his hat abit. _

_"Then why does he have violent fits of rage?" Aizen pryed trying to get as much information as possible from his former boss. "Why does Shiro protect him?" Kisuke frowned after realizing Aizen would not leave him alone if he did no tell him the entire case of patients Zero. _

_"I'll tell you all that I know just stop asking." Kisuke pulled out his fan and tapped the table thinking about the information he was about to release. "Ichigo seems to have only matured when it comes to rage, but that is the only part that has matured. As you see Ichigo acts like a sweet little nine year old, the age when his mother died. His brain thinking if it kept acting like a nine year old that Misaki would come back. So inturn all the maturing parts of the brain to that logic and ceased any mental maturing, except when this happened the part that tells a kid to have a tantrum took control of half of the brain. Shiro being Ichigo's twin and having a connection with Ichigo, carried out any of Ichigo's childish whims. Let's say Ichigo wanted a teacher he didn't like die, he would ask Shiro and Shiro wold carry out that request." Kisuke spread the fan out and looked at Aizen. "Anything else?"_

_"Yes there is. How was Ichigo able to advance in school but remain child like the entire time?" Aizen deapanned, setting his glass down slightly to hard on the table making it spill over. Kisuke seemingly grinned behind his fan and pulled out a pen and a small notepad._

_"I woundered the samething also but then I looked into it and watched Ichigo and Shiro closely for a few years. I turned out that another part of Ichigo's brain also matured,"Kisuke showed Aizen a small diagram of a brain that helped explain Ichigo's condition, "it seems that the part that gained knowledge stll did so and at a quick rate. Shiro on the other hand brain developed at the rate as every other teen." Aizen took the small notepad and pointed at something._

_"Then how is it that Ichigo snapped and started killing people? By the way that your describing it Ichigo would and should have remained sane with Shiro's support." Aizen explained to Kisuke sliding the notepad back to him. Kisuke took a sip of his tea and sets the cup back down and shakes his head._

_"Your right, but yet your wrong Sosuke. You must take in account that with Ichigo's state of mind being that of a child's all of the knowlegde it gained quickly, yet at an alarming rate would put and kid into an asylum." Aizen nodds his understanding but frowns._

_"But that does not explain why Ichigo killed people or the fits of rage." Aizen countered seeing if Kisuke could explain that._

_"You're right, It doesn't." Aizen smirked thinking Kisuke did not know this."To explain this We have to switch over to Shiro. Now Shiro did mature but without the closeness Ichigo had with their mother Shiro probably felt left out and bottled up his emotions. Those emotion being haterd and anger. I assume those where directed at their mother." Aizen looked puzzled at this last part._

_"Why is the anger and haterd directed at their mother and not Ichigo?" Aizen asked setting his chin on his hand. Kisuke smirked behind his fan and told him._

_"It was not directed at Ichigo because Ichigo is his twin, he thought his loneliness came from not having Ichigo around and immediately blamed their mother for his reason for being alone. After the death of Misaki, Shiro tired to make Ichigo happy again but Ichigo's sadness affected him to somehow. After years of keeping the rage and haterd and anger bottled up, Shiro finally cracked and had an outburst and Ichigo being connected to Shiro, felt Shiro's anger and haterd that made Ichigo's bottled up sorrow crack as well. So Shiro would us that anger and haterd and used it as an excuse to kill and took Ichigo's sorrow or anyone who mad Ichigo cry and killed them too." Aizen soaked in all of the information and inwardly smirked at it knowing that these boys would be a pawn in his master plan._

_~~END FLASHBACK~~ _

Aizen still got tingles when he though about it. What was not ot love about they way the twins ticked. Both of the patient zeros. Were going to be good little pawns. Then There was the Ten, well eleven to be exact Neliel or patient number 3 and Halibel was labled as 30 were the same in strength. He planned to manipulate all eleven if possible. Aizen mused to him self quietly until he heard a knock at his office door. He told the person to enter.

"Ah, Tousan, did you get the documents I wanted?" Aizen grinned as he set down the stress ball he had been messing with. Tousan nodded and placed a manela folder on the table. "Good, I expect you to be quicker next time."

"I understand Aizen, I will be as quick as possible next time." Tousan turned to leave the room and stopped at the door. "Aizen, I was told to advise you that phase three of the plan has been set into action." Aizen grinned again and nodded at the blind man.

"Good, I expect a full report tomorrow." Tousan nodded and left the room. Aizen hummed to himself and propped his feet on the desk and picked up the stress ball. "Did you complete the task I gave to you Gin?" A tall fox like man came out of the shadowed corner of the room and set a brief case on the desk and grinned madly.

"O'course Aizen, aye did what ya asked and I got it done." Gin grin got impossible wider when Aizen looked inside he case.

"Good job, I want you to assist Tousan in his task and I do expect a full report from you when you get back." Aizen told him as he closed the brief case and placed it under the desk." _Everything is falling into place and when te last piece falls nothing will stop me from achieving my goal, nothing at all. Not even you Kisuke. With Ichigo and Shiro Kurosaki and Getsuga Tensa nothing will stop the last piece from falling. _Aizen had everything in place. It was just a matter of time until that last domino fell down.

**~~END CHAPTER 4~~**

**A/N: Well, I failed at making Gin be Gin -_-, bu ti think I was right on the target when I did Aizen and Tousan's personality. *pats self on back*. Oh yeah R&R. and If you want you character to be featured in this story ((you will get created for this)) either pm me! or R&R with your characters information I will send a message to the winners (each character that get sent in I will hold a vote [not on maybe deviant art]) (ALL CHARACTERS MUST BE NEWLY CREATED! I WILL NOT TAKE OLD CHARACTERS! ALL CHARACTERS SENT IN MUST BE ADULTS KAY!) Thank you for reading and toon in next time for chapter five -_- and if you R&R I will give you a cookie. maybe confettie cake it's yummy! OH AND PLEASE TELL MY OF ANY GRAMMAR MISTAKES I HAVE MADE I STILL HAVE NO BETA...**


	5. PLEASE READ THIS

A/N: SORRY I HAVE BEEN BUSY LATELY AND I HAVEN'T HAD TIME TO UPLAOD THE NEXT CHAPTER. OH I MIGHT CANCEL THE CONTEST CAUSE I HAVEN'T GOT ANYNEW REVIEWS...AND I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK. SO IF ANY OF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THIS STORY TELL ME.


End file.
